Titans Nevermore
by BBRae-all-BBDay
Summary: Set in the future Robin decides they they're all too old to to be Teen Titans anymore and disbands the group. Where will they go? Couples: BBRae/RobStar Update: changing the rating due to violence
1. I thought it was Titans Forever

Beastboy's feet squished in the mud as he trekked through the jungle. The air was hot and sticky, the sounds of birds were heard in the distance and bugs flew everywhere. Normal people may not like being in a place such as this but to him he was home. Sure he had made a home in Titans Tower with all of his friends but it was never really a home like he found in Africa. He continued to through the jungle for a few more minutes until he came to a clearing.

The grass was so green and wet, his toes curled around the soft blades of grass. A waterfall roared to his left. The changeling walked towards the water and dipped his hands in the cool rushing water and poured it over his face. It was extremely refreshing to him. When he looked into the water he saw not himself, but a young boy. Still green but this boy must have been five or 6 years old. For some reason though this did not bother him, he looked up and saw a man and a woman in a raft which was quickly heading towards the water where they would fall to their deaths.

He raised his hands toward them to tell them to get out of there and get to safety but no words came out of his mouth. The woman looked at him.

"Go Garfield! Turn into a bird and fly away, go!" he quickly complied for some reason and morphed into a bird and flew ahead and watched as the man and woman who the changeling knew to be his parents flew over the edge and watched as they hit the sharp rocks below.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! His eyes opened and he turned off the alarm clock which was blaring in his ears. He quickly gained his composure and blocked out the terrible memory he was just dreaming about. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was nineteen years old, his figure was muscular yet still looked natural. He had a beard growing on his face that went well with his face sculpture and color. He wondered why he was awake this early at all but he remembered that Robin had told them all to wake up at 7:00 AM for a meeting. It sounded really serious so none of them complained.

He quickly threw on some new clothes and rushed down to the ops where Cyborg was cooking eggs and waffles, Raven was reading one of her depressing novels, Starfire was watching as Cyborg cooked and Robin sat alone staring at the table. He decided he better quickly make some tofu substitutes of the food Cyborg was making so that he could eat with the rest of them. After about a half an hour they ate their breakfast and sat on the couch as Robin stood before them.

"So as you all know all of us are either nineteen or twenty years old." they all nodded their heads.

"Is that what you called us here for? To talk about how old we are?" Cyborg complained

"actually yes. See half of us are no longer teenagers and the other half won't be in a few months. Which is why i've decided to disband the Teen Titans" They all raised their eyes in a combination of shock, misery, and hatred (though not specifically at Robin, just his idea) they all shouted out "WHAT!" in unison.

"Yes, we can no longer be the Teen Titans if we aren't Teenagers anymore, and I've decided to move to Bludhaven and become Nightwing, they need me there more then Jump City needs me" Starfire stood up holding her arm remembering the time when Warp took her to the future and she saw where all her friends wound up.

"I shall go to the packing" she slowly walked away and they all stared at her until the ops doors swished closed. Raven bolted upright and faced Robin.

"What is wrong with you Robin! You know this place is a family to all of us, you might have Batman and Oracle and all of them but none of us have anybody to go to!" "Yeah!" Beastboy chimed in.

"I know that, and Batman has decided that since you all don't have any family or money that he'll give you all some money to help you get where you need to go, whether that's college or an apartment or anything like that."

"Are you nuts man? We don't want your stinking money! We want to remain apart of this tower, of this team, of this family are you brain dead!" Cyborg yelled.

"The decision is final. I'm already packed and i'm going to be leaving in one hour. I expect you all to be gone by the end of the week, the city is going to be destroying the tower. I'm sorry" Robin, now Nightwing walked over to the table and set down his communicator before he left the room.


	2. Well and truly over

They all stood in the garage as Nightwing in his new outfit stood before him. He told them that he really was sorry and they all believed him. They all shared a hug and Starfire kissed him on the lips to which he blushed a deep red. Once they had all said goodbye he got on his motorcycle and sped off towards his new city. Once he was well and truly gone Starfire fell onto her knees and cried. Raven stooped down to comfort her and they all shared words of encouragement, even though none of them believed it to be true, after all they were losing their family for the second time. For Beastboy he was losing his third.

He trudged upstairs and went into his room. The changeling sat on his bed and cursed loudly at nobody in particular then begrudgingly began to pack up his belongings. Once he was finished packing it all up walked down the hallway and knocked on her door.

Raven sat in her room trying to meditate before she had to pack her belongings. Her emotions were running haywire. Timid who was not only nervousness but also depression was ruling nevermore as Happy's portion of the inner land was dwindling down to nothing. She was repeating her mantra when there was a knock on the door. The sorceress stopped her meditation and opened her door, deciding whoever it was she wouldn't get mad for disrupting her peace seeing as how depressed they all were.

"So, Raven do you need any help packing?" Beastboy asked. She replied with a quick and firm no

"Awww come on Raven, I could really use someone to talk to" she stood there for a moment to think it through

"Fine, you can help me pack"

"sweet!" he raced inside and began putting things in different trunks all assorted by the item, she went and began to do the same.

"So what are you going to do now that the titans are over?" the changeling asked. She stopped putting things away and stood there.

"Honestly I have no idea" she replied

"Yeah me neither I mean I thought about going to college but I don't think i'm smart enough"

"and i'm too weird, I could never fit in at a college"

"You're not weird Raven"

"Yes I am Beastboy, i'm a half demon and I was meant to bring the end of the world"

"Raven you're like the nicest most awesome girl ever, anybody would be lucky to have you at their college, the only problem they'd have with you is getting all the guys to put their tongues back in their mouths"

"You don't mean that"

"of course I do" Beastboy stood and walked closer to her until he reached around and gave Raven a hug. She was surprised by this and wanted to hit him but she felt herself loosen up and she gave in to the hug. Once he released her they stared into each others eyes. For the first time Raven realized just how much of a man he had become but she turned away and continued to pack.

Later that night they all decided to stay one more night. They ordered pizza each with toppings that they like and they ate in silence. Cyborg challenged Beastboy to a videogame but he declined. Nobody was feeling up to doing anything that night.

Beastboy layed awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking all night long. When it came time in the morning they picked up the credit cards for them given by the Batman to them. Cyborg drove them all to where they wanted to be dropped off, in the T-Car. Cyborg went to work with his dad at Star Labs, Starfire was dropped off at a field where she flew back to Tamaran, Raven was dropped off at the airport where she went to Canada to open a bookstore, and Beastboy ended up going to college to become a veterinarian. A few days later the tower was destroyed, and the island a location that kids swam out to during the summer to hang out at. The titans were well and truly over.


	3. Revenge, Murder, and War

The waves lapped peacefully on the shoreline. A birds cry echoed out over the sea and the amazons stood in formation on the coast of Themyscira led by Queen Diana better known as Wonder Woman. She stood waiting for the Atlanteans to arrive. Both nations had decided that it would be in best interest of them all to join forces and unite their strength to destroy any enemy which may wish them harm. Slowly the water rippled and an Atlantean ship rose from the ocean, it's doors opened and Aquaman stepped out followed by queen Mera and Atlantean guards. As well as Kaldur'ahm, Tula, and Garth. Aquaman stood before Wonder Woman and they shook hands signifying a formal agreement.

That night the Atlanteans and Amazons celebrated. They drank wine and ate meat. Aquaman sat beside Wonder Woman in her bed chambers. The two Justice League members had begun to grow feelings for each other, though Wonder Woman knew he was married it was not uncommon in Amazonian law to bed a person despite romantic attachments to another when the situation presented itself. That night they laid together as man and woman.

Mera had gone looking for her husband when she them sharing a passionate kiss. Her heat felt like it been sucked into a void never to be seen again and she had nothing within her, just an empty husk. She ran away from that room, swearing her vengeance on Diana.

The summit between the two nations was coming to a close. Diana was in her chambers getting ready to see the Atlantean's off when Mera stood in the doorway. By the look upon her face Diana knew that Mera had found out. The queen of Atlantis used her magic to manipulate the water around her into a sword and charged at Wonder Woman. Mera was good, but years serving with the League had made Diana better. Mera swung trying to slice her face but Diana ducked and unsheathed her own sword cutting at her knee's severing the cartilage from the bone. Mera fell to the ground with a yelp and looked up as Diana flipped her sword over in her hand and sliced off the female Atlanteans head, holding up the severed body part like a trophy she had won. Blood dripped onto the stone floor as Diana took the crown off her severed head and placed it on top of her own head.

Beastboy was laying on the floor of his college dorm eating a slice of pizza with his friend Mark. They had met when Mark was Beastboy's new college roommate, which he loved because he could study animals personally without having to leave his room. They were both going for a veterinary major and very close to getting it. Beastboy was very popular not only because he used to be a superhero and was pretty attractive to the ladies, and a few men; but because of how he provided an easy cheat sheet for anybody who really needed the grade. Beastboy, who now went by Garfield was watching some TV show when breaking news came on telling them that Atlantis and Themyscira had declared war on one another. Garfield sat upright upon hearing that news

"Wow, I can't believe it if the League doesn't stop them then things could really get out of hand" the changeling said

"Hey speaking of the league, did you ever meet them? Like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, or Green Lantern?" Mark asked Garfield looked daze as he turned away from the TV looking confused then remembered what the question was.

"No, I never actually met them. But I knew Robin personally and Cyborg is actually apart of the League now so I guess if I really wanted to I could. But that was a whole lifetime ago. I'm done with all that hero stuff."

No sound was heard in the lonely apartment in Bludhaven, there was only a couch in the room and a small TV. It looked more like it belonged to an unsuccessful crack dealer then it did to a superhero. Though nothing in Bludhaven was glamorous. The silence was cut by the a window opening and a man wearing black and red jumped into the building. Nightwing laid down on the couch and took off his mask, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't had any sleep for three days so he decided that now would be as good a time as any, he had just patrolled all the busiest parts of the city afterall. He fluffed up a pillow and laid his head down on the cool pillow when a communicator beeped in his pocket, when he looked at it he noticed that it was Batman calling. He answered it and saw the serious face of his old mentor.

"We need you up at the watchtower immediately" Nightwing sat up

"What's the problem Bruce?" he asked. Batman stood still for a moment before replying

"Green Lantern is dead"


	4. Call to Arms

Above earth a satellite lay in orbit. This wasn't government property but it was the real headquarters of the Justice League. The public were led to believe that their headquarters was a museum called 'The Hall of Justice' in Washington D.C. But it was actually a satellite in geosynchronous orbit called the Watchtower. Batman, Superman, Cyborg, Flash and Green Arrow sat around a conference table waiting for Nightwing to appear. Nightwing had been given coordinates to a teleporter which would bring him up to the Watchtower. The League was short handed since Arthur and Diana went to war with each other and Green Lantern died. A sound of crackling could be heard then on the teleporter station a light shined and Nightwing stepped out.

"Alright Bruce, how did Hal die?" Nightwing demanded to know

"Once the war between Aquaman and Wonder Woman broke out he went down to try and mediate a cease fire. The rest of the League was busy at the time so he went alone. We thought he could handle it" Batman said.

"I should have gone with him, if I had just been there..." Flash said, sorrow in his voice

"It wasn't your fault Barry" Cyborg tried to console him.

"Green Lantern went to talk to Aquaman first, but things went wrong and Aquaman ended up stabbing him with his trident. It was too sudden for Hal to react" Batman stated. Nightwing tried to gather his thoughts

"Okay but, why do you need me? You've never asked me for help before" Nightwing said

"At the moment the League is too few on numbers kid, we were talking about who to ask for help. Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate were tossed around but Vic mentioned working with you and Batman corroborated with him so here you are" Green Arrow told him

"Take a seat Dick" Superman motioned for him to sit down in a seat. Batman clicked a remote and 3-D map of the planet Oa was shown.

"This is Oa, home world of the Green Lantern Corps. Over the years the Earth has had misused conduct with the universal law, killing a Green Lantern was the final straw. John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner and Simon Bas went to talk to the guardians to stop the core from destroying this planet"

"So let me get this straight, Atlantis and Themyscira are waging World War III and the guardians are threatening to destroy the planet?" Nightwing asked, hoping they would tell them there was some hope even though there was none.

"That's right, so what we need to do is first make sure the core doesn't destroy earth" Superman said

"unfortunately only big blue over here can go into space out of all of us so we wouldn't be much help on stopping them." Flash said

"Which is why I think half of us should go to Themyscira and the other half to Atlantis to try and apprehend Aquaman and Wonder Woman" Cyborg said

"Cut the head off at the source and the body will die" Nightwing said

"Exactly, it's a viable plan. Though even with Nightwing we don't have enough people to mount an attack like that" Batman said in his grave voice. They all knew it was true.

"Who though?" Green Arrow asked. Nightwing stood up and smirked

"Leave that, to me" he pressed a button on his belt buckle and it began to glow red, then fade to black then glow red again. They all stared at him until they noticed that Cyborg's chest piece was doing the exact same thing.

"We're getting the team back together?" Cyborg asked with a slight smile.

Starfire stood on the balcony in her Tamaranian clothes staring at the environment, a man walked up from behind her and held her waist in his hands. He spoke in Tamaranian

"Are you coming back to bed my queen?" she turned around and looked into his pink eyes, much like her green in the way that they were so bright it was memorizing

"Yes, I was only thinking about my past on the planet Earth" They both walked hand in hand towards their bed when Koriand'r noticed her old costume was blinking red from within the trunk she had stored it. She grabbed it and looked at the light knowing what it meant.

A book toppled off the shelf in Rachel Roth's bookstore. Located in Ontario Canada it was called 'Azarathia' it was a small but successful bookstore, her apartment rested above the bookstore. While this life was not the happiest she had been it was quiet and peaceful enough that she felt alright. Once she had flipped the sign to closed she walked up the creaky stairs, she locked the door to her apartment and began to change into her pajama's when she too noticed her costume; which was hanging on a hook on the wall had been to glow red on the belt. She knew what it meant. Her face showed no emotion but she was smiling on the inside.

Garfield sat in a chair taking notes from the professor in a late night class, he yawned and decided he learned enough and it was time for bed. He packed up his things and walked out of the lecture hall towards his dorm room. When he opened the door he found Mark sitting on top of a chest.

"Bro, i'm so glad you're here you're old superhero belt started glowing red" Garfields eyes widened, Mark handed him the belt out of the chest. Garfield closed his eyes and battled with his inner thoughts of what to do. Eventually he took a hammer and smashed it to pieces.

"i'm done being a hero"


	5. Titans GO

A few days past by and what was left of the League quickly inducted Atom, Hawkman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Blue Beetle, Captain Marvel, Doctor Fate, Supergirl, Speedy now Red Arrow. Last but not least they inducted Starfire, and Raven with Beastboy nowhere to be seen. They all sat at a conference table when Batman and Superman stood up

"Tomorrow we will assign missions so we want you all at your best" Batman said

"What he means is, go and get some rest." Superman finished for Batman. They all stood to sleep, or recharge for the night. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Nightwing all stayed behind. Nightwing sheepishly smiled and with that cue they all shared a group hug. Even Raven.

"It is so good to see you Robin, I mean Nightwing" Starfire exclaimed

"It's good to see you too Starfire, and Raven, and Cyborg" Nightwing said nodding to each of them

"Wheres Beastboy?" Raven asked

"Yeah where is that little grass stain, I wanted to beat him at the new Super monkey bots before we go to war tomorrow" They all looked at Cyborg after hearing those words

"I missed him okay?" Nightwing dismissed that comment

"I'm not sure, his signal definitely went off but it stopped soon after it was broadcast"

"Perhaps friend Beastboy is in trouble"

"I'm not so sure Star, the signal was sent to UC Davis, a college in California. Also the signal doesn't stop unless acknowledged and the one to turn it on then turns it off. BB destroyed it, I don't think he wants to be apart of this any longer" Cyborg said sorrowfully. Robin placed his hand underneath his chin resembling the thinking man sculpture

"Still, i'd feel better if we checked up on him in person" Nightwing said

"The watchtower has a couple of shuttles that could take us down there. It should be the middle of the day over in California so it'll be a perfect time." Cyobrg told them. Nightwing's lips curled up into a smile.

"Oh great he's going to say it" Raven rolled her eyes

"Titans, go!"

Batman sat in the watchtowers computer lab going through folders and files, looking for as much information as possible on Amazonian, Atlantean, and Green Lantern powers and weaknesses, then going through all leaguer powers to see which would be best to be placed where. A faint crackling sound was heard then a voice came though

"Green Lantern to Watchtower, Green Lantern to watchtower" Batman slid over towards the computer and pressed a sequence to make the picture and audio clear

"Green Lantern this is Watchtower, report" John Stewarts image came through on the screen

"Batman, we tried to talk the guardians out of destroying the earth but they are set on their course. We've gathered a resistance and we're going to perform a coup"

"Understood, do you need backup?"

"Yeah a few more guys wouldn't hurt" Right after he spoke another voice was heard

"Green Lanterns of sector 2814, you have broken the vow you made to the core and to us in becoming Green Lanterns. We have no choice to destroy you" A guardian spoke, he had multiple Green Lanterns along with him.

"Us broken a vow? You are about to destroy an innocent-AGH!" A flash of bright light caused Batman to close his eyes and when he opened them there was nothing but static on the screen. All of earths Green Lanterns were dead, and the core was coming. This war hadn't even started and the earth already lost.

Batman pressed a button on the wall which started an alarm system telling all Justice League members to meet in the conference room. Batman rushed out and was met by Red Tornado

"I see you two have found the troubling news" Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl

"How could you have found out about the Green Lanterns already?"

"Green Lanterns? I was referring to Aquaman's forces preparing to sink California" Batman widened his eyes and ran into the conference room. They all were there, except the former Titans.


	6. Chapter 6

So this is bad but i've gotten bored of this story, so i'm not going to be completing it. At least for the foreseeable future that is. I just felt like I owed it to you all to tell you that this won't be updated rather than just make you wait for the next chapter that will never come. Sorry


End file.
